Forever and Ever
by WhiteCatInDisguise
Summary: Set in Arabian Nights AU. It's been 2 years since Nagisa and Rei got married, and Nagisa decided to prepare something special for Rei at their anniversary. But what would Rei do, when Nagisa suddenly dissapears without a trace? And will he find him before the blonde loses his hope? Reigisa. Contains sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt to write Free! fanfic, and with SUCH content (meaning sexuality ofc). The story was inspired by point0k's "Rhythm of Happiness". I hope you enjoy the story as much as I did writing it (sometimes even too much lols). Either way, off with the story now ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free!**

 _Prologue_

Eighteen-year-old boy stood in front of the mirror gazing at his reflection. His attire consisted of pink sleeveless top and loose pants in matching colour. A transparent green shawl was tied around his hip, and he wore similar in colour on his head, only few blond curls visible under the headgear. Nagisa spun in front of the mirror, admiring himself and smiling happily.

"Nagi-chan, are you ready?" a female voice asked, the boy turning around to face the woman.

"Yes, _onee-chan_ ~" he replied, a happy blush on his face. Nagisa's sister smiled and approached her brother, seizing his figure up and down with critical eye. Nagisa tucked his hands behind him, slightly embarrassed by the way she looked at him. "How… do I look…?" he asked shyly.

The woman bent down and fixed the tie on the blonde's hip, before standing up and smiling at him earnestly.

"He'll be speechless" she replied. "In a good way" she quickly added, making the boy blush heavily. She laughed at her younger brother's reaction and grabbed him by the shoulders. "It'll be fine, Nagi-chan. Don't worry"

"Easy for you to say" the blonde was getting nervous, his hands playing with the shawl around his hips. His sister smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"What happened to this over-confidence of yours, Nagi-chan?" she asked. The boy looked down, his hands still playing with the attire.

"I don't know, _onee-chan_ " he whispered looking at his shoes. "What if he doesn't love me back? What if I imagined everything? What if-"

"Woah, woah! Hold your horses" the woman grabbed the boy and made him look at her. "What the hell are you talking about? He doesn't love you back? You've been courting for three years, and engaged for two. It's five years, Nagi-chan. If he didn't love you back, you wouldn't be here now, wouldn't you?" the blonde looked at his sister with shock in his burgundy eyes. She smiled at him and patted the boy on the head. "He loves you, Nagi-chan, as much as you love him. And he's waiting for you out there" she motioned at the door behind her. "Speaking of which, you made him wait quite some time, so I think we should go now"

Nagisa looked at the door, then at his sister, and smiled earnestly.

"Thank you, _onee-chan_ " he said, approaching the door. He put his hand on the handle and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing"

The door opened and Nagisa had to cover his eyes from the blinding sun before stepping out of the room and proceeding down the aisle towards his beloved. He stood there, his mouth slightly ajar, violet eyes following every step of the blonde. The younger boy stopped in front of him, and for a moment they just stood there, looking at each other. The blue-haired man was the first one to recover.

"You look beautiful" he said, making the blonde blush and look down, murmuring a quick ' _Thank you'_. The man smiled and reached out his hand towards the boy. The burgundy eyes shot up and the blonde smiled cheerfully before putting his hand into the tanned one. "Let's go, Nagisa"

"Yes, Rei-chan" he replied happily. "I love you, Rei-chan" he said with a gleam in burgundy eyes.

"I love you too, Nagisa" the man answered, smiling brightly. "Forever and ever"

 **So that's what it is about for now. Starting slowly, as usual, but will get more interesting as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to write review and tell me your thoughts ^^ Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's the first chapter of my story. Hope you guys like it ^^. And I also hope this time someone reviews the story T.T**

 **Anyways, read on and please review (pretty please...)**

 **I do not own Free!**

 _Chapter 1_

The ray of sunshine lazily moved towards the bed, shining brightly at the sleeping face of the blonde boy. He squeezed his eyes before slowly opening them, looking around himself. Next to him lay his husband, the man's blue hair sticking in every direction. Nagisa giggled at his beloved's bed-hair and sat up, taking a moment to just stare at him before he wakes up. It wasn't usual for Nagisa to wake up first, so he was more than happy for the possibility to admire the man beside him. Despite what the man said about his appearance in the morning, to the blonde he looked beautiful no matter the situation. He smiled and leaned down, submitting a gentle kiss on the other's lips. The man frowned and slowly opened his violet eyes, looking up at the blonde.

"Good morning, Rei-chan" Nagisa whispered with a smile. Rei blinked sleepily and sat up next to his husband.

"Good morning, Nagisa. Did you wake up long time ago?" he asked. Nagisa smiled and shook his head.

"Only few minutes" he replied. "I was just admiring your beautiful sleeping form"

At this comment the bluenette blushed and looked away, to which Nagisa giggled once more. Rei cleaned his throat before speaking up again.

"W-well, either way I think I should get myself ready" he said pushing the covers away. Nagisa puffed angrily, at which the man sighed. "You know I can't be late to work, Nagisa. I'm the General of the Royal Army. I need to set up an example for my men"

"I know…" quietly replied the blonde, looking down at the covers. Rei sighed again and turned around to face the boy.

"I'll try to come back earlier today" he said, the burgundy eyes shot up looking with hope. "It's a special day, after all"

"You'll do that?" he asked shaking the covers and jumping out of the bed.

"Well, it's our anniversary so-" he was stopped when the blonde suddenly threw his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Rei-chan!" he shouted happily. "I'll make sure it will be special!"

"Just… don't overdo it, Nagisa" Rei replied with a blush, before taking his glasses from the nightstand and moving towards the bathroom.

"Party pooper" he heard Nagisa murmur, and smiled imagining the boy's puffed cheeks.

"I can't believe it's been two years already, Ai-chan~" Nagisa exclaimed happily as he skipped through the marketplace.

"Time sure flies fast" came the reply from the grey-haired boy around Nagisa's age. "I'm glad you're happy with His Honour, Nagisa-kun"

"Mm~" the blonde nodded. "And that's why I definitely **have to** make today's celebration special"

"I understand that, Nagisa-kun, but…" Nitori looked at the bags and packages he was carrying. "Is all of this really necessary?"

"Of course it is, Ai-chan!" Nagisa puffed and turned around. "We're going to throw a BIG party after all"

"If I recall correctly, His Honour asked you to not overdo it... Ah, Nagisa-kun!" he cried as the blonde suddenly ran off, only to stop at the stall filled with various merchandise. The grey-haired boy joined him, panting slightly from the run and the heavy things he was carrying. "Nagisa-kun, don't run off on your own"

"Look at this, Ai-chan!" Nagisa enthusiastically took up butterfly-shaped brooch and showed it to the boy. "I need to buy it for Rei-chan!"

"Nagisa-kun, don't you think you've already bought enou-"

"Excuse me, how much for this brooch?" Nagisa asked the salesman completely ignoring Nitori's remark.

"Nagisa-kun!" he cried as the blonde begun bargaining with the salesman for the price.

It was already past lunch time, when the two boys finally set up to the trip back home. Nagisa skipped cheerfully, few packages in his hands, Nitori walking slightly behind, carrying more bags.

"Hurry up, Ai-chan" the blonde turned around, walking backwards now. "We still have to prepare the party"

Nitori smiled and shook his head at the boy's words. Nagisa was always overly excited and enthusiastic about any kind of celebration, whether he was only attending it or he was involved in the organisation process. Suddenly, Nagisa's eyes widened in fear as they looked at something behind the grey-haired boy.

"Ai-chan!" he shouted, and at the same time the said boy felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he felt to the ground, bags and packages scattering around. Nagisa shot up towards the fallen friend, but someone grabbed him from the back. "Let me go! Ai-chan, wake up, Ai-chan!" he cried trying to escape the grip, but the hold was firm. He kicked his legs in the air, struggling to make the grip at least a little loose. The captor took out some kind of vial, opened it and put under the boy's nose. Nagisa's vision blurred and he felt he was starting to lose consciousness. He fought more, trying to make his captor let him go, but almost all of his strength left him, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He looked at the unmoving form of the grey-haired boy in hope he wake up and save him, but finally his body gave in to the drug and fell limp in the arms of the captor.

 **So that's it for the first chapter. What do you guys think about it? Leave a review on the way out, and stay tuned for the next chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up folks ^^ Gosh, I had too much fun writing this one lol. Poor Nagisa, I wonder what will happen to him (jk, I already know that, I'm one big meanie :p).**

 **I do not own Free!**

 _Chapter 2_

Rei sighed in relief as he finally entered his chambers. It was only three hours after lunch time that he managed to finish all his today's work and come back home. He smiled to himself and the thought of seeing his husband earlier than usual. He imagined his happy face and smiling eyes, and thought about what the blonde prepared for today's evening. He went to their bedroom to change into more informal attire, noticing the lack of the boy's presence. He figured Nagisa might still be getting ready with preparations, so he moved towards the living room. When he didn't find him there, nor in the study, kitchen, or the bathroom, he started to get anxious. He asked several servants, and they said that Nagisa left with Nitori short after the breakfast, in search for materials for the celebration this evening. Some of them even exclaimed their worry, as they were meant to be back few hours ago, to have more time for preparation. Growing even more anxious, he finally decided to go out and look for them. He didn't go far when he noticed a person laying on the ground, grey hair visible on the sandy ground.

"Nitori!" he exclaimed and run towards the boy. He quickly noticed the bump at the back of his head, various bags and packages scattered around probably when the boy fell to the ground. He grabbed the boy in his arms and shook him lightly, trying to wake him up. "Nitori, wake up!"

The grey-haired boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and shot up scared by the sight of his master, resulting in his vision spinning and the boy almost falling over, if it wasn't for the man to hold him.

"Your Honour!" he cried. His eyes darted to the scattered bags and looked around in search for something. "Nagisa-kun!"

"Nitori, what happened?" the grey-haired eyes shot back to the nervous bluenette. "Where is Nagisa?"

"I… I don't know, Your Honour" Nitori looked down in shame. "We were coming back from the marketplace, when suddenly Nagisa-kun's eyes widened as he looked at something behind me, then I heard him calling my name and felt some sharp pain at the back of my head. Then I lost consciousness"

For a few minutes they sat silently, Nitori not brave enough to look up at his master. He gulped, stood up and bowed low.

"I deeply apologize, Your honour" he said, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Nagisa-kun was under my care and I was not able to protect him. I will take full responsibility of my actions"

Rei stared agape at the bowing boy, before shaking his head and standing up.

"It's not your fault, Nitori" he replied. "You were surprised, that's for one thing. And for another, you're just a chef's assistant, and not a soldier or a guard, so I would never expect from you to be able to fight of anyone"

"But, Your Honour-" started the boy again but was stopped by the risen hand of the man.

"I mean what I said, I don't blame you" said Rei. "Gather the supplies and go back home, I need to consult His Highness about the situation"

"…Yes, Your Honour" Nitori replied quietly, looking down in shame. He knelt down and started picking up the bags and packages from the ground.

"Ah, one more thing, Nitori" he heard his master's voice and looked up at him, cautiously. "Did you manage to take a look at the attackers?"

The grey-haired boy looked down again in shame.

"No, Your Honour…" he whispered. Rei nodded and quickly walked away, leaving heartbroken boy on his own. Tears started falling down his eyes as he gathered the dropped things and started off in the direction of the General's house. As he quietly left the supplies in the kitchen and retarded to his room, he leaned on the door and let more tears flow, wondering if he would feel any better if the General would actually blame him for Nagisa's disappearance.

Rei walked without haste through pillared corridors of the royal palace. He stopped before large door, knocked on them, and entered when heard a response from the other side.

"What are you doing here, Glasses? Weren't you going to celebrate with Blondie?" red-haired sultan looked at his general with surprise in his eyes, a little grin showing at the corner of his mouth. "Or did you say something stupid and he kicked you out?"

"Nagisa is missing, Your Majesty" replied Rei with stern face. That one sentence was enough for the sultan to regain his composure and look anxiously at the man before him.

"What do you mean 'missing'?!" he shouted, not being angry at Rei, but at the situation.

"He and Nitori went to marketplace to purchase some supplies for the celebration. It seems they were attacked on their way back, with Nitori knocked unconscious and Nagisa taken away" explained Rei with darkened expression. "Unfortunately, Nitori didn't manage to grasp the sight of the attackers"

The read-head swore under his breath, angered look in his eyes.

"Is there anything that can lead us to him?" he asked, although he could already see the answer from his friend's face. Rei only shook his head, looking down at his feet. The sultan swore once again, standing up from his throne. "Whoever that was, they will pay! Not only they kidnapped husband of the General of Royal Army, but also the Royal Dancer! And NO ONE dares to even touch the Royal Dancer without my permission!"

Rei just stood silent as the read-head exclaimed his frustration. Sure enough, he was as much angry as the sultan was, but he was not the type to show it so openly. After a few minutes of shouting and serious swearing, the read-head finally sat down at his throne again and looked at the man before him.

"Do what you have to do to find him, and the bastards who took him away" he said to the bluenette, angry expression still not leaving his face. "From this moment on every solider, guard, servant or civilian is obliged to look for and report anything, even the smallest detail, that might be connected to Nagisa's whereabouts" Rei was stunned a little, hearing the man refer to the boy by his name for the first time. But, on the other hand, this was no ordinary situation.

"Yes, Your Majesty" he replied with the bow and turned around to leave.

"And, Rei?" he heard the read-head's voice, softer than before but still bearing hints of anger.

"Yes, Rin?" he asked, not turning around.

"When you found them, bring them to me" came the response. "I'll make them pay!"

"You have to line up for that, Rin" Rei replied before finally leaving the room.

 **Ooooh, Rei is mad, and so is Rin. Whoever took Nagisa, is not going to live long with those two after them lol. Keep up for the next chapter, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello there, folks. Today I give you another chapter, full of... well... more mysteries. Where was Nagisa taken? Who kidnapped him? What do they want with him? How will Rei find him?**

 **Those questions WON'T be answered in this chapter (lol, I'm evil), but I still hope you'll like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free!**

 _Chapter 3_

Nagisa groaned and slowly opened his eyes, registering the surrounding. The room he was at was bare, save for the plain-looking bed in the corner. There was only one window, too high for him to reach, and wooden door. He tried to remember, how he end up in the place like this, but his memory was hazy.

 _"_ _Let's see, I went with Ai-chan to the marketplace to buy some things for the evening"_ he thought, reconstructing the events in his head. _"We were coming back home when-"_ his eyes widened in terror as he remembered Ai-chan's falling figure, someone grabbing him from behind, and using some kind of drug to knock him out.

"Ai-chan!" he shouted jumping to his feet, and running towards the door. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his wrists, a clutter of chains, and he was thrown on the floor. Shocked, he turned around to see his hands locked in the handcuffs, which were chained to the wall opposite the door. "W-what's going on?! Why am I-?" he just couldn't comprehend the situation he was thrown into. Where was he? Why was he kidnapped? By whom? Why was he chained to the wall? His head started spinning as the number of unanswered questions grew larger and larger. He started to feel dizzy, his breaths shortened as he gasped for air.

Suddenly, the wooden door creaked open, but Nagisa was too terrified to register the sound or the movement of someone entering the room.

"I see you've woken up" his eyes widened in horror as the so familiar voice reached his ears. His eyes shot up to look at the man standing before him.

"Y-you!" he backed down so fast that he hit the wall behind him, which sent a sharp pain down his spine. "H-how? W-why?"

"You are finally mine, lovely" said the man, coming closer. Nagisa, tried to back down even more, pushing his back hard against the wall behind him.

"N-no! Back down! Go away!" the blonde cried as the man closed the gap between them and touched the boy's cheek with his hand, who tensed at the action.

"Oh, you're so beautiful, Nagisa" he said with the voice that sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. He heard those words said before, but the one saying them was not the man before him. He tried to move away from the touch, but it moved with him, not once leaving his cheek.

The man's hand moved down the dancer's neck, onto his shoulder. He then grabbed the boy's top with both hands and tore it off the terrified boy. He begun to lay small kisses on the dancer's neck and chest, his hand moving lower and lower, towards the bottom.

"N-no! P-please, stop!" Nagisa cried trying to shake the man off him, but with his hands chained to the wall stopped him from successful escape. The man grabbed his bottom and started to take them off, Nagisa fighting even more now, tears gathering in his eyes. "P-please, don't! S-stop- _mpff_!" his words were muffled by the sudden kiss from the other man, pushing their lips together, his tongue penetrating the inside of blonde's mouth. It wasn't the gentle, loving kiss he was used to share with his husband, but rather harsh and intimidating.

 _"_ _Rei-chan!"_ Nagisa cried soundly as the tears fell down his cheeks. He closed his eyes not wanting to see any more of this man before him.

Rei was circulating around his study, anticipation nearly killing him. It's been almost two weeks since Nagisa's disappearance, and still they had no clue towards the blonde's whereabouts of his kidnapper's identities. Everyone in the town was on the look-out for any sights of the dancer, but to no avail, as if he vanished into the thin air. No one saw the attack on Nitori and Nagisa, and some of the search parties were already disbanded, claiming there was nothing more they could do. Both Rei and Rin were living on the edge, barely sleeping or eating, in desperate search for the young boy. Not long after Nagisa went missing, Rei approached Hazuki sisters, in hope of getting some clues as to who might want to kidnap him. He was left with several names, his previous benefactors mostly, all of whom were much interested in the boy. One of them was extremely suspicious, as Hazuki sisters claimed he tried to get Nagisa becoming his concubine many times, being more persistent with each and every refusal from the blonde's side. The mere thought of the man and his actions, as told by Hazuki sisters, was enough to make the tanned man clench his fist in anger. Gaining the sultan's permission, he went to search through the man's estate, but nothing was found, and all of his servants confirmed he haven't been with the contact with the dancer ever since he got married to Rei. As disgruntled as he was, he had to agree the man had no connection to the case.

He walked towards his desk and sat down heavily, burring his head in his arms. No matter how much he thought, he couldn't find any clue, any hint leading him closer to finding Nagisa. He started to think he might never see the cheerful blonde's smile again, but quickly shook his head and trailed away from the thought. He will find him! He will find him and bring his captors to justice!

A quiet knock on the door startled him, jumping from the chair. He quickly regained himself and cleared his throat before answering.

"Who is it? I'm busy" he said. The door creaked and grey-haired boy shyly peeked into the room.

"Sorry to disturb, Your Honour, but there is someone to see you" he explained adverting his eyes away from the bluenette.

"Is it connected to the case?" asked Rei, fixing his glasses.

"N-no, but the guests claim to be close friends of Your Honour and Nagi-" Nitori stopped mid-sentence, realising he was about to say the blonde's name. Ever since the boy went missing, the General was being more and more anxious to the point where he got angry at any mention of the boy's name. Nitori quickly realised him mistake and bowed low apologetically. "E-either way, they seem to travel long time to see you, so-"

"I said I am busy" repeated the bluenette harshly. "Tell them to come back some other-"

"Why won't you just let us in?" he was suddenly cut in and the door opened more. "We didn't travel half of the desert to be turned away at your doorstep"

"Haruka-san, Makoto-san…" Rei stared at the two men standing in the doorframe, the brunette smiling, and the raven-haired man looking at him with the same emotionless expression he always wore.

"Hello, Rei-san" Makoto greeted him. "We were close by, and decided to come and see you. It's been a long time since we last met"

"I… wasn't expecting you" the bluenette replied astounded. "It's not the best time for visits, you see…"

"Ah, sorry. You must have been busy" the brunette apologized.

"It's fine, we'll just go and visit Nagisa, and then continue our journey" said Haruka. Rei stiffened at the sound of the blonde's name, and his expression darkened. Makoto and Haruka looked at each other surprised by the man's reaction.

"Rei-san… did something happen to Nagisa?" Makoto was the first one to ask. Rei turned his back on them, and looked out of the window.

"It's… none of your business" he replied, a little harsher than he wanted to. There was a longer silence, when the two guests were just looking at the bluenette's back.

"Rei, what's going on?" this time it was Haruka, who spoke up. "The whole town is on the edge, soldiers and guards patrol each and every street"

"I already said that's none of your business" repeated bluenette, still refusing to look at them.

"But Rei-"

"Na-Nagisa-kun has been kidnapped!" there came a high cry from the grey-haired boy who had been standing silently by the door up until now. All three men looked at him with shock. The usually shy and quiet boy was gripping his pants, tears falling from his eyes. "He's been missing for almost two weeks now. I-I was with him when it happened, but I wasn't able to do anything to protect him. I know I'm a simple servant with no fighting experience, but still. He was under my care at that time, and I've failed him. A-and if so-something would ha-happen to him…" he started to have trouble speaking, large tears falling to the floor. "…I-I would have ne-never for-forgive my-myself!" he finally gave away to the tears and the loud soul-piercing cry escaped his mouth, as he sank to the floor, not even trying to fight the tears.

All three men stood in shock, as the young boy cried on the floor.

"Is that true…?" asked Haruka quietly. At first Rei didn't register the question, as Nitori's crying was too loud for him to properly hear anything other than the loud sobs. Haruka turned to face the bluenette and repeated the question, this time louder. "It that true, Rei? Is Nagisa really missing?"

"I-, yes" answered the man, his body falling to the chair and head dropping down. "I-I don't know what to do anymore. We have no clues, nothing to lead us to Nagisa. I can barely sleep or eat anything, all the time wondering where he might be and what state is he in"

"But.. it's impossible" argued Makoto with troubled expression. "There has to be something, some clues! Maybe it was some noble, or merchant. I don't know! You once said that before you two got married Nagisa worked as dancer for several benefactors. So maybe-"

"NO!" shouted Rei standing up with angry expression, which soon gave way to the darkened and sadden one. Nitori stopped crying at the sudden outburst and was only quietly sobbing and hiccoughing every now and then. "No, I've known that. I've checked every one of them, but Nagisa… he wasn't there. He's nowhere in the town. And if he's not here, then…" he sulked back at the chair and hid his head in his arms. "…then he can be anywhere…" he finished.

 **So that's it. The end of the chapter. More questions than before, right? I know, I'm evil. But I hope you'll stick with me till the end. Read and review, folks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there, fellas, how are you doing? Poor Nagisa is still missing, and Rei is starting to lose hope in finding his beloved, but maybe a sudden meeting with Haru and Makoto will help him not to give in to the hopelessness? Keep reading to know more ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free!**

 _Chapter 4_

The man was there again, kissing and penetrating Nagisa's body, paying no attention to the boy's struggles, which seemed to make the man want the blonde even more, his eyes filled with lust. The man parted their lips with satisfied look and seized the nude boy before him.

"Yes, that's right, lovely" he said, stroking the dancer's cheek, leaning over to lick off the boy's tears, Nagisa shaking in the response. The man backed down a little and licked his lips. "Say, lovely, why don't we try something else?"

The dancer's eyes opened in shock and fear of what the man thought about this time. The man leaned over to the chained boy's neck and bit it hard. Nagisa's eyes widened at the sudden pain.

"A-ah! N-no, s-stop!" he cried as the man continued to bite him in his neck, his ear, and then started to go lower. He moved, uncomfortable with the action, but that only grew the man's lust, and the bites became more frequent and more painful. "P-please, it hurts! Rei-cha-"

SLAP

The boy felt a burning sensation on his right cheek, and noticed man's hand risen.

"What did I tell you about saying this name!" he shouted, hitting Nagisa again. "You *SLAP* can *SLAP* never *SLAP* say *SLAP* this *SLAP* man's *SLAP* name *SLAP* in *SLAP* here *SLAP* understand?!"

With every hit Nagisa felt his cheek becoming more and more swollen. Finally, the man stopped hitting him and panted sitting on the top of the hurt boy. He took the dancer's cheek in firm grip and kissed him harshly, the tears gathering in blonde's eyes again.

"And now" said the man as they parted, looking Nagisa straight in the eyes. "Give me some more of those beautiful moans" and once again he proceeded to kiss and bite the blonde's body, ignorant to the younger's struggles and pleas.

It's been only hours later when Rei, Makoto and Haruka could sit up together and discuss the situation at hand. After the sudden outburst, Makoto offered to take Nitori back to his room, where he tucked the boy into his bed, which resulted in him falling asleep almost instantly, dry tears still visible on his cheeks. When it comes to Rei, he retreated to the guest bedroom in which he slept ever since Nagisa went missing, as he couldn't bare to even look at the room he shared for so long with the blonde. He, however, reappeared at dinner time, which the three of them ate in silence, and then Rei guided his guests to the study room in order to explain the situation once more. As he talked, they mostly stayed silent, Haruka asking questions now and then only to better understand the case. After Rei finally finished, they sat in silence for several minutes, grasping the situation at hand.

"What did you said was the name of this former benefactor?" asked Haruka, grabbing his chin in thoughts.

"E-e? Torugawa Kaho" replied Rei a bit surprised by the sudden question. Haruka nodded in response.

"And what does he look like?" he asked another question, gaining a puzzled look from Makoto.

"Haru, what are you-?"

"Be quiet, Makoto, I'm trying to think" the raven-haired man cut him off and looked at Rei with anticipation.

"W-well, he's a middle-aged man, around his thirties. Rather... corpulent, with short string of black hair tied with red ornament. He usually wears purple vest and white bottom" described the General, recalling from his memory how the said man looked like.

"So middle-aged, fat, and bald man, wearing purple and white…" murmured Haruka, to which Rei blushed embarrassed.

"Th-That's not what I said!" he shouted, but the raven-haired man ignored him and turned to his partner.

"Makoto, didn't we see someone like that in another town?" he questioned, and the brunette wondered for a moment before opening his eyes shocked.

"Ah! You're right, Haru!" he exclaimed. "I remember I heard one of the villagers say he was a merchant from the capital, but recently he bought a house there and come to visit it every second day!"

"When was it?!" Rei shot up from his chair and jumped towards Makoto, which startled the man.

"E-e? A week ago… I think?" he looked at Haruka for confirmation, to which the man nodded.

"I remembered the name, because it sounded weird" he added with his usual poker face.

"Haru, you shouldn't say someone's name is weird" argued Makoto, but Haruka only shrugged and that was it.

"Do you remember which town it was? Which house?" Rei kept persisting, a spark of hope shining in his eyes. Finally, finally they might have some clue about Nagisa's whereabouts. "Nevermind the house, do you remember the town?"

"It was Touka, I think" Makoto replied, to which Haruka nodded once again. "And Rei-san, you're too close"

"I understand, I'll send troops there right away! No, I'll go there myself! If Nagisa's there, I-" he started to walk towards the door, not registering the last sentence from Makoto, when Haruka suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"It's way past midnight, Rei" he pointed out. "Most of your soldiers are asleep, and so should you"

"But-"

"Haru is right, Rei" Makoto agreed, troubled expression on his face. "I know you're worried about Nagisa, but if you want to help him, you need to rest. We don't know what we encounter, so you need to be in your full strength"

Rei looked from Makoto to Haruka and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but we go out first thing in the morning" he exclaimed. Makoto smiled and Haruka let go of Rei's wrist.

"After the breakfast" said the raven-haired man, and Rei nodded.

"But no later"

"Your Highness, His Honour General Ryugazaki has arrived and demands an audience" Rin's servant approached the sultan and whispered to his ear. Rin's eyes widened and he stood up.

"That is enough for now" he said, stopping the dancers mid-movement. "You may leave now, I'll call for you when you'll be needed again"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Hazuki sisters bowed and left the throne room towards their changing room. Rin nodded at the servant to let Rei in and sat down at his throne again. The door opened, and Rei walked inside without hesitation, Haruka and Makoto walking slightly behind him.

"Does your sudden appearance mean there is some progress?" the read-head asked anxiously, searching for confirmation in the posture of the man.

"Yes, thanks to Makoto-san and Haruka-san we might have some information about Nagisa's whereabouts" he replied, both mentioned men nodding their heads. "Although we're not one hundred percent sure it is true, I'm willing to check it"

"Who is it?" Rin growled, his hands gripping the armrests of his throne so hard that his knuckles went pale.

"Torugawa Kaho" Haruka spoke up. "Me and Makoto see him in the neighbouring town a week ago, and heard he recently bought a house there which he visits every second day"

"Torugawa, huh?" the sultan murmured, his knuckles turning paler as the grip hardened.

"May we have your permission to search his house in the town of Touka to confirm our suspicious, Your Majesty?" asked Rei, his eyes filled with anger and anticipation, similarly to Rin's .

"Go" came the response. "And if it turns out true, bring the bastard to me" he ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Rei bowed once again and with haste left the room, along with Makoto and Haruka. They quickly gathered the troops and set out to Touka.

 _"_ _Wait for me, Nagisa"_ Rei thought as he rode his camel through the desert, following Makoto and Haruka who led the way. _"I'm coming for you"_

 **Yes! They finally have some lead! But is it true, or is it just an accident? Will Rei finally find and save Nagisa? Or maybe the boy will (somehow) escape by himself? Or maybe... no, I won't finish that thought, it's too cruel :p**

 **Either way, please, keep reading, and leave a review on your way out.**

 **See you around, folks**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello there, I'm actually kind of sad I only got 1 review so far, but I've decided to post an update nevertheless. But please, read and review, please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free!**

 _Chapter 5_

Nagisa laid against the wall, his hands handcuffed and chained to it with, shorter than before, chain. After the last visit, his captor decided too long chain leaves the boy too much freedom, so he ordered to shorten it. His all body felt numb, he was cold, the only cover he had was from the bed in the corner, mercifully shoved at him after the first night. His torn clothes laid few feet away from him, too damaged to try putting them on again, not that he had any way to do it with his hands locked behind his back. He lost the track of time, the days coming and going with almost no difference. He couldn't count how many times the man came and played with him, bluntly ignoring the boy's struggles and pleas. At some point he even thought about stopping fighting, but every time the man got closer to him, he got terrified, screamed and tried to get away, to run and jump back into his beloved arms, to cry and let himself be comforted by the tender and sweet bluenette. So he still struggled, he still screamed and cried out the name of the one man he loved in desperate hopes he would come and save him from his harasser. As he waited, minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days.

The door creaked open, and the man came in again. He looked at the blonde with the eyes full of lust, the eyes so different from the loving ones he loved to stare at until both of them were blushing hard, but he still refused to break the eye contact.

"Hello, lovely" the man said, coming closer, and out of reflex Nagisa moved closer to the wall, the cover falling down uncovering his bare chest. The man licked his lips seizing the boy's figure before closing the gap between them and throwing the cover away. Nagisa shivered at the sudden coldness, as well as the man's touch on his cheek. "You'll be good boy today, will you?" he asked not really expecting a response, as he begun to kiss blonde's neck, his hands venturing the boy's body.

"P-please, no more" Nagisa cried, as tears once again started to fall from his eyes tired. "S-stop- _mpfff!_ " once again he was muffled with man's imposed kiss. He moved back, but the wall stopped him from escaping the man's lips. The man parted from the boy only to start kissing his chest again, which resulted in the dancer crying even more. "Rei-chan, save me…" he whispered through tears, not really caring if the mean heard the name.

Rei led his troops through the town, following the directions from the villagers. According to the ones he spoke to, Torugawa arrived not more than fifteen minutes ago, so they still had time.

 _"_ _It's the biggest house in town, the only with red canopy over the entrance. You can't miss it"_ he recalled the directions given by one of the saleswoman on the marketplace. He was frantically looking around, trying not to miss the red the woman was talking about. He finally spotted it, and manoeuvred his camel towards it, his troops following him closely. He stopped in front of the house and quickly jumped off the animal, his men doing the same.

"Listen up!" he shouted. "We have no time for politeness. If our information are correct, Hazuki Nagisa, the Royal Dancer, is being held captive in this very house. His Majesty personally approved for this operation, so you don't have to hesitate. We go inside, and arrest everyone who's resisting. If anyone is to find Nagisa, must report to me IMMEDIATELY!" he sighed and looked around his men with serious expression. They, too, were serious, all of them knowing who exactly they were searching for. "Any questions?"

"NO SIR!" they shouted in response. Rei smiled slightly before returning to his serious self.

"Good, then let's go" he ordered and moved towards the door. He rose his leg and without much thinking kicked the door out of its doorframe.

"Intruders!" shouted the guards inside, reaching for their weapons.

"Stand down, you're all taken into custody by His Majesty's order!" roared the soldiers, running inside after their General. "All acts of resistance would be seen as the offence to His Majesty himself!"

The guards took no notice to the warning, and with a war cry they shot towards the soldiers flooding inside. The battle started, men falling dead on both sides. The soldiers, however, having more fighting experience, soon overpowered the defending guards, and the last ones standing gave up their weapons and surrendered themselves to the Royal Army.

"That was madness" exclaimed Makoto with a sigh, after hiding his own weapon. Haruka simply shrugged, putting away his sword.

"You five, stay here and guard the prisoners!" ordered Rei, pointing at five of his men. "The rest of you, search the building!"

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted the soldiers in reply and they run off further into the building.

"I'll go too, but I ask you to stay here and help with the prisoners" Rei turned to Makoto and Haruka. Raven-haired boy nodded in response and Makoto smiled.

"Go, Rei-san" he said. "If Nagisa's here, it's you who he needs to see first"

"Yes" agreed the bespectacled man, as he, too, run off following the corridor.

He slowly walked down the hall, looking into each and every room, only to find them empty. With each room he went into he slowly begun loosing hope. Nagisa wasn't here, he wasn't in this building, he wasn't in this town. Just then a thought occurred to him. Torugawa wasn't found between fighting guards, and he definitely had no time to escape before they arrived. So where was he? He walked through the corridor, looking around, when he suddenly heard a sound. He came to a dead stop and listened carefully.

"P-please, stop" he almost dropped his spear as he heard the voice, the one he heard so many times before. It was weak, begging, and teary, but it was definitely Nagisa. He run forward, guided by the quiet cries and moans, which made Rei want to stop them as soon as possible. "N-no more. I beg you" the blonde's cries grew louder as he run. "J-just sto- _mpfff!_ " the voice was suddenly muffled as Rei noticed the wooden door at the end of the corridor.

"You're so beautiful, lovely" he heard another voice, and silent sobs of the blonde. "And you're all mine"

Rei reached the door and without thinking he threw them open, bursting inside. His eyes went wide open, as he looked at the scene before him. Torugawa was laying on the floor, his clothes thrown away. And under him, tears in burgundy eyes and completely bare, laid Nagisa.

"Rei-chan…!" the boy exclaimed weakly, trying to smile despite the tears flowing. "You… came for me…"

"Nagisa…" Rei was still in shock, trying to comprehend the situation. His eyes went from the blonde's face first up, noticing handcuffed wrists chained to the wall, and then down to the completely bare body. His eyes then jumped to evenly bare Torugawa, and he clenched his fist, angered expression surpassing the shock. He jumped forward, grabbed the man and shoved him off the chained-up boy. His fists connected with man's face, beating him senseless, and even when the man couldn't fight him off, he kept punching his unconscious face. After a few minutes he finally stopped and sat at the top of the beaten man, panting heavily.

"Re-chan…" he heard blonde's voice which made him stand up abruptly and quickly approach the boy.

"Nagisa… are you alright?" he asked first, but realised how stupid the question was, and shook his head. "No, you apparently are not. Let me first open those handcuffs"

Nagisa kept quiet as Rei worked with the lock, opening the handcuffs, and then taking them off. He then took the bedcover from the floor and covered the boy with it.

"Nagisa… can you stand?" he asked looking at the blonde. He nodded slowly and stood up, but wavered and fell forward. Rei quickly reacted, extending his hand and catching the weak boy.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan…" Nagisa smiled weakly at the bluenette. "It's been a while since I used my legs, haha…" he laughed a little, but it was without meaning. Rei didn't say anything, but kneeled and grabbed the blonde and lift him up bride style. He frowned as he took notice of how fragile the younger boy felt right now. "Ah, Rei-chan" Nagisa blushed at the action. "It's alright, just wait a moment and I'd be able to walk-"

"It's okay, Nagisa" the older man cut in. "Just rest now, I'm here"

"Rei-chan…" the blonde looked at him, his hand reaching out from the covers and touching the bluenette's cheek. He quickly retreated surprised, but then his hand touched him again, this time for longer. The tears once again started to fall from his eyes. It was no dream, he really was here. "Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" he repeated over and over again, both of his hands now clutching to the man's shirt.

"Shh, it's alright Nagisa" Rei gently patted the blonde's head, as he cried. "He won't hurt you any longer. I promise"

Nagisa just kept on crying and repeating bluenette's name. Rei decided to sit down on the bed, and hugged the smaller boy, cooing him quietly. They were like this when Rei's soldiers arrived, scared by his General's long absence. He quickly shooed them away, motioning to the unconscious Torugawa and asking them to escort the prisoners to the capital, reassuring he will come back as soon as he will be able to. The soldiers retreated from the room, gathered the rest of prisoners and set off towards the capital. When half an hour later Rei finally emerged from the house with Nagisa finally calmed down and asleep in his arms, soundly breathing against Rei's chest, the bluenette was surprised to see Haruka and Makoto waiting for them in front of the building.

"We though we'll keep you company on your way back to the capital" Makoto smiled as he handed Rei the leash of his camel and sat on top of his own. Rei muttered a quiet _"Thank you"_ before sitting on his camel and starting towards their hometown. Haruka shot a glance at Nagisa's sleeping form, but didn't say anything.

"Rei-chan…" murmured the boy sleepily, before tugging himself more into the tanned chest. A small smile escaped Rei's lips as he moved away a few blond curls from the sleeping face of his beloved.

 **Yey! Nagisa's been rescued! Wohoo! All that's left is the trail and the epilogue. Once again: read and review. Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, that's the last chapter. Everything will be resolved here, I mean the trial will finally take place and the culprit will be punished. There will be one more update, which will be an epilogue, and we're done with the story ;)**

 **Thank you for support, although there was only one review so far, but I still decided to continue (more for myself than for you, but well). I hope that when I change the status to "Completed", more people will read my story.**

 **As usual, read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free!**

 _Chapter 6_

"Torugawa Kaho!" the sultan's voice boomed in the court hall, the said man stiffening at the sound, not daring to look up at the read-head. "You are accused of kidnapping and sexual harassment of His Honour General Ryugazaki Rei's husband and the Royal Dancer, Hazuki Nagisa! Do you comply to those accusations?!"

Torugawa looked up and stared not at the sultan, but at Nagisa, who was standing next to him. The blonde shivered under the gaze and retreated behind his husband, who rose his hand and hold him by the shoulder. He looked at the man in front of him with angered eyes.

 _"_ _Is this really necessary, Your Majesty?" Rei's voice was full of concern._

 _"_ _I know you don't like the idea of Nagisa ever meeting that man, and believe me, so do I" Rin replied stroking his hair. "But he's a side in this process and therefore has to attend it"_

 _"_ _Don't you think it's too much?" the bluenette argued. "You're asking for Nagisa to retell what was done to him. And before the same man that harassed him!"_

 _"_ _I know, Rei!" Rin shouted, surprising the tanned man. The sultan sighed and rubbed his neck. "We actually only need his testimony, but…"_

 _"_ _I'll write it down then!" offered Rei. "Nagisa will open up to me the most, so if I explain everything to him he'll-"_

 _"_ _That won't do, Rei" the read-head shook his head. "You know the law very well, every testimony HAS TO be said in the court, or it won't be valid. Even more if he said it only to you, there could be no way to confirm it's truthfulness"_

 _"_ _Are you implying-?" the bluenette started but Rin cut him off._

 _"_ _I'm not implying anything, Rei, just stating the fact" the sultan explained. He approached the General and put his hand on the tanned one's shoulder. "Nagisa has to say it in the court, Rei. It's only for the better"_

 _The bespectacled guard nodded silently. Although he didn't agree with how the situation was being taken care of, he knew Rin meant well. He could only hope there was another way to sentence Torugawa._

"Torugawa Kaho, do you comply to the accusations?!" repeated Rin his eyes piercing through the man, but the merchant didn't stop looking at Nagisa, the boy shaking behind Rei's back. Rin let out a _"tsk"_ and looked angrily at the man. "Stop looking at my Royal Dancer and answer the question, bastard!"

"I have no idea what are you talking about, Your Highness" the man replied finally. Rei clenched his fist, taking everything he had to refrain himself from punching the damn man in the face.

"So you did not kidnap nor sexually harassed one of my Royal Dancers and General Ryugazaki's husband, Hazuki Nagisa, presented here. Is that what you are saying, Torugawa Kaho?" Rin was also trying to keep his cool.

"Yes, Your Highness" the man said smiling dishonestly. "I think everyone here knows the law forbids anyone to even touch Royal Dancers without Your Highness' permission"

"And do you know what the law says about a person who breaks this rule?" Rin asked, getting even more impatient. The man before him was being too confident, probably knowing Nagisa would be too scared to confess what really happened in that dark room.

"The penalty for such crime is death, Your Highness" truthfully answered the man with the grin. Rin sighed and looked at Nagisa still hiding behind Rei.

"Very well, how about we hear from the interested himself?" he motioned towards the dancer and he jumped slightly. He clenched to Rei's shirt and shook his head. Rin looked promptly at Rei who sighed and turned around.

"Nagisa" he said calmly, taking Nagisa by his shoulders, making him look at him. The blonde reluctantly looked up, his burgundy eyes filled with fear. "I know you're scared, but I'm here, beside you. I won't let him hurt you, but you have to tell Rin what he did to you" the dancer closed his eyes and shook his head once again, to which Rei tightened the grip on the boy's shoulders. "Nagisa, you have to help us"

"It's clear the boy doesn't have anything meaningful to say" Torugawa's voice sent a shiver through the dancer's body again.

"Silence!" Rin shouted angered by the man's words. He obediently went silent and just looked at the blonde.

"Make him stop looking at me…" whispered Nagisa covering his ears, his eyes widened in fear. Rei patted him on the head reassuringly and looked at Rin before shaking his hand. He looked at Nagisa again and then a thought entered his head.

"Your Highness, we only need a testimony to confirm Nagisa was…" he stopped, the words didn't want to escape his mouth. "That Torugawa broke the law" he said instead.

"That's right" the sultan replied puzzled.

"Then I'll do it" he turned around and looked directly at the merchant. "The law says that anyone who even touches the Royal Dancer without given permission by His Majesty should meet the death penalty. When me and my men arrived at Torugawa's estate in Touka town, we've met a small resistance which was quickly restrained. After the prisoners were taken into custody, I, myself, along with some of my men went to search the building for any other people in hiding. Upon closer search I suddenly heard Nagisa's pleas to stop, and followed the voice. I arrived at the small room in the very back of the building, where I encountered Nagisa, chained to the wall and completely bare, with similarly nude Torugawa in the improper closeness to the former"

As he finished talking, the people in the court looked in shock at the merchant in the middle. Some of the woman covered their mouths, and Rei noted two younger Hazuki sisters holding the oldest one who seemed to be able to tore the merchant's throat apart if let go. All of them, however, were shooting daggers with their eyes.

"That is enough, General Ryuguzaki" Rei said through his teeth before clearing his throat and speaking louder. "Upon this testimony, I announce Torugawa Kaho guilty the crime of sexual harassment towards Royal Dancer, and therefore sentence him to-!"

"Objection!" boomed a loud voice, and everyone looked at the man in the middle, standing next to Torugawa. Rin looked confused, glaring at the man who dared to interrupt him.

"And who you might be?" he asked. "Explain yourself as to why you dared to cut into my speech!"

"Pardon my intrusion, Your Highness" the man bowed in apologetic manner. "My name is Kohaku Teru, and I'm Torugawa-san's defendant"

"So, Kohaku-san, can you now explain why dared to interrupt His Highness speech?" Rei asked observing the man.

"I deeply apologize, Your Highness, but I think General Ryuguzaki's words should not, with all due respect, be used as a testimony serving to prove Torugawa-san's guilt" the man bowed again and continued. "We all here know Hazuki-san is his husband, so his testimony might be biased"

"Are you accusing His Honour, General of the Royal Army, Ryuguzaki Rei of lying?!" the sultan's voice sounded with anger.

"I wouldn't dare" Kohaku replied bowing. "I simply wanted to state you can't announce Torugawa-san guilty basing only on one testimony"

Rin let out a quiet growl, but had to agree with the man's reasoning. He glanced at Nagisa who was still hiding behind his husband, and sighed. Rei seemed to notice his sight and slowly nodded, turning to Nagisa and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa, but we'll still need your help" he said looking into those burgundy eyes. "My words are not enough to sentence… this man" Nagisa shivered. "I know you don't want to remember what happened in that basement but…" he trailed off and looked at the shivering boy in his arms. _What am I even doing?_ he thought, _I know Nagisa feels uncomfortable being here with this man, and I'm asking him to tell everyone what he did in front of everyone._ Rei shook his head and turned around to face Rin. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I'm afraid-" he suddenly stopped when he felt a pull on the back of his top. He looked back to see Nagisa clenching to his top with terrified but, at the same time, serious expression.

"I'll do it…" the boy whispered so quietly even Rei, who was standing the closest barely heard him. The man turned around and looked at the boy.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at him with concern. Nagisa nodded.

"I don't want to… but I'll do it" he replied a little louder, but still too quiet for anyone except for Rei to hear him. Rei felt so proud of his husband right now, he smiled and ruffled his hair gently.

"Alright. Your Highness" he addressed the sultan, once again turning to him. "Nagisa agreed to testify"

"Very well" Rin replied with steady voice, but Rei could see he was just as relieved as he was. If Nagisa testified that meant they could have a real proof against Torugawa. He nodded at Nagisa, and he slowly stepped forward, trying his best not to look at the man in the centre. His whole body was trembling, but he didn't back down. "Hazuki Nagisa" the dancer felt weird hearing his full name being spoken by the sultan, who usually called him by his first name, but he understood Rin couldn't call him otherwise in the court. "Do you recognise this man?"

It took everything for Nagisa to look up into the man's eyes. Torugawa was looking at him, his eyes shooting daggers and telling him to decline. He gulped and gripped his arm to stop it from shaking. He nodded very slowly.

"Yes…" he whispered and Rin cleared his throat. "Yes" Nagisa repeated, this time louder. "He was once my benefactor before my wedding and becoming Royal Dancer"

"Did you ever see this man before today's trial?" Rin asked another question.

"Yes…" Nagisa answered.

"Can you say, when and where was it, and what happened during your meeting?" the next question sent shivers through the blonde's body. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to forget the events of the last days.

"Nagisa…" a hand gently touched his shoulder, and he turned around to see Rei standing next to him. The man smiled gently at him, his eyes telling him to take it slow.

"I… on the day of our anniversary me and Ai-chan went to the market to buy some things" Nagisa started. "We were coming back, when someone attacked us, knocking Ai-chan out, and I was drowsed with some drug. I woke up in unknown room, handcuffed and chained. Then… he went inside…" Nagisa shot a quick glance at Torugawa, who looked like a lightning struck him. "He… started to touch me, and ki-kiss me" the boy started trembling and Rei gently stroked his back to help him calm down. "He tore off my top and tried to re-remove my bottom. I-I begged him to stop, and to leave me alone, but he… he kissed in t-the lips a-and took them off, and-" his voice started to tremble as the tears started falling down his eyes. He opened his mouth but closed it and just shook his head, his whole body trembling and crying in Rei's arm.

"I believe that's enough for a testimony. Don't you agree, Kohaku-san" said the sultan, looking somehow triumphant.

"Y-yes, Your Highness" the man looked down in shame and defeat.

"You did well" Rei whispered to Nagisa's ear, hugging the trembling boy. "I'm proud of you"

"Very well" Rin stood up from his throne and faced the people in the Court. "Upon this testimony, I, Matsukara Rin, the Third Sultan of Arabia, declare Torugawa Kaho guilty of kidnapping and sexual harassment of His Honour, The General of Royal Army, Ryuguzaki Rei's husband and the Royal Dancer, Hazuki Nagisa! The penalty for your crime is death!" his voice boomed in the room, and everyone froze at the sound. "Guards, take him out!" he ordered, and two of the guards approached the man.

The shock on the merchant's was honest, the man not really comprehending what happened. His usual grin died down, and when the guards took him by the arms and started to lead out of the room, he suddenly started to struggle.

"This is not true, I'm being framed!" he shouted as the guards dragged him towards the door. "This is a conspiracy!" he managed to turn around and look at Nagisa. "Tell them, lovely! Tell them I didn't do anything to you!" when the blonde shivered and jumped behind Rei, he started to shout and struggle even more. "Tell them, lovely! Tell them! I love you, you know that, lovely! I would never do anything to you! You belong to me, lovely! I didn't do anything wrong! Tell them!"

His shouts sounded in the hallway even as the door closed behind him. Rei held shivering Nagisa in his arms, and was soon joined by Hazuki sisters who ran toward their brother as soon as Torugawa was dragged away. They all hugged him and hushed him while the blonde cried and shook, repeating over and over to _"Make him stop looking"_ and _"No more"_.

 **Aaaaand, it's finished. Well, there will be an epilogue after that, but it will be just to sum up and clear the air. I will probably upload it next week.**

 **Read and review. Peace out, peeps ^^**


	8. Epilogue

**Oh my gosh, I'm so terribly sorry. I promised to put the epilogue so long ago, but I've only been able to publish it now. Sorry for those who waited.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free!**

 _Epilogue_

Rei woke up with the first rays of sunshine, and lazily turned around to the side of bed belonging to Nagisa. He sat up shocked, learning the blonde was not there, the covers moved away. He jumped of the bed and frantically looked around the room in search of the dancer. He couldn't spot him anywhere, so he ran towards the balcony, but the blonde was not there. Rei desperately, ran towards the bathroom door and threw them open, but the dancer wasn't found there either. Just when he was starting to seriously freak out, he heard the door to the bedroom creak and turned around.

"Nagisa!" he exclaimed seeing his husband's figure. The blonde jumped up slightly at the sudden shout, and turned to the source of the voice.

"Rei-chan…" he said smiling slightly. "You scared-"

"Where were you?!" Rei cut him in, coming closer and grabbing him by the shoulders. "You know how scared I was waking up to see you weren't there?! I thought you disappeared again! It's been only a week since I got you back! I don't want to lose you again!"

"Rei-chan…" Nagisa looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You can never do that again! Never!" Rei went on shaking Nagisa by his shoulders. "I already said you can't go anywhere on your own! What were you thinking, sneaking out like that!"

"Rei-chan!" tanned man stopped at the sudden outburst and looked down at the blonde. "You're hurting me…" whispered the boy shyly. Rei suddenly noticed he was holding him too hard and quickly released Nagisa's shoulders.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Nagisa" he apologised. "I just got scared you weren't there when I woke up, so I assumed- _mpff!_ " his words were muffled when Nagisa suddenly pulled him by the collar and pushed their lips together. He parted from his husband a moment later with triumphant grin on his face. Rei blushed heavily at the sudden kiss. "W-what?"

"Happy anniversary, Rei-chan" he smiled before taking Rei's hand and putting something into it. The man looked down surprised and noticed a beautiful golden butterfly-shaped brooch with amethyst ornaments on the wings. "Do you like it? I saw it on one of the stalls that day, and decided to buy it, because it reminded me of you. I was afraid it got lost, but thankfully Ai-chan found it and store it for me so I could give it to you" he smiled cheerfully as Rei looked astounded from Nagisa to the brooch and back at Nagisa.

"It's… beautiful! I love it Nagisa!" he exclaimed. "So this morning…"

"Mhm, I went to Ai-chan to get it" confirmed the blonde. "I was extra careful not to wake you up when I left, so I could surprise you. And here I thought you would still be sleeping when I come back. I had the whole thing planned out!" Nagisa puffed and Rei couldn't help but laugh at the blonde. After a moment the dancer, too, joined in laughing. The guard took his husband's face in his hands and pulled him closer, receiving a blush in response. "R-rei-chan?"

The tanned man leaned in and gently kissed the dancer in the lips. Surprised at first, Nagisa quickly returned the kiss, throwing his arms around older man's neck.

"I love you, Nagisa" whispered Rei, as their lips parted.

"I love you too, Rei-chan" replied the blonde with the smile, as he leaned for another kiss. "Forever and ever"

 **Phew! And with this positive accent we finish the story. Thank you for sticking with me.**


End file.
